Love is never easy
by fanficpro
Summary: (Tag to 8x23 - might go into 8x24) Kevin struggles to tell Dynasty what Steve-O did to him. At the same time, he is terrified that Steve-O will strike again and perhaps harm Dynasty. It soon dawns on the couple that love isn't very easy, even if it is passionate. Please read&review xx
1. Chapter 1

**This is tag to the end of 8x23. It starts from the bit where Steve-O leaves Kevin on the grass. I love Kevin x Dynasty and I will update. I will probably continue this fic until 8x24 or I might even go on into the actual ep. Either way, please please please review. Any feedback is appreciated.**

* * *

Breathing hard, Kevin moved a hand to his throbbing chest. Steve-O's beating was probably going to leave a mark. Kevin's fingers clenched his white top and he soon came to realise that his shirt was soaked. Raising his head slightly, Kevin saw that his white shirt was drenched in crimson blood. He gasped and scrambled up quickly, making sure his coat covered the stain. What was he going to do? He couldn't just walk into the boarding house with blood dripping from his chest. Keeping his head down, Kevin made his way to the school house. If he just went up to his room without drawing attention to himself, no one would ever know he'd been harmed. Once inside the house, he headed straight upstairs, muttering a feeble 'hello' to Rhiannon as she passed. Kevin was glad to find that the floor upon which his room was based was near enough deserted; everyone was probably downstairs, having dinner. Kevin wasn't going to join them. Anyway, he wasn't that hungry.

He grabbed some tissues once inside his room and, pulling up his shirt, started to dab at the wound on his chest. Despite his efforts to stem the flow, blood just kept oozing out. After a few minutes, Kevin decided to take off his shirt. He discarded of it, making sure that no one would find it and see the, now reddish copper coloured, dry blood. Sighing, Kevin sat on his bed. He suddenly let all of the hatred and anger he felt towards Steve-O rush out of him. Fuming, he instinctively grabbed a picture frame comprising of a photo of him and some foster family he'd had years ago and threw it as hard as he could at the wall. The frame smashed and the photo fluttered, abandoned to the floor. He'd had enough. Enough of everything being so complicated. For the first time in his life, he'd found something- or someone rather- whom he truly cared for and loved. It was true that Kevin had fancied Dynasty for a while now and he was overjoyed at the prospect of them being happy together. But how Steve-O would never let them be happy together. Kevin looked down at the floor and saw that in his jacket pocket still rested his phone. Sighing, he picked it up and unlocked it. Dynasty's text was still there: _Rematch tomorrow? :D_  
Shaking, Kevin pressed the phone to his pursed lips, trying to steady his rapid breathing. He had to tell Dynasty about what had happened as the thought of lying to her was ludicrous. Nevertheless he was scared that, by getting even more involved with her, he'd unwillingly put her in danger. He tried to send a reply text to Dynasty but his fingers were trembling too much so he gave up. He'd have to tell her tomorrow. He could still feel her lips on his. It was the only thing keeping him from cracking. He touched his lips softly with his finger, trying to recall her feel and her smell- it was second to none. Lying back onto his pillows, Kevin stared at the ceiling.

Why did he have the strange feeling he was being watched? Was this just the aftermath of his beating affecting him? Automatically, Kevin sat up again and stared straight at the window. It was slightly open. Had he opened it? He couldn't remember… then he remembered what Steve-O had said: 'I'll be watching you.' No… surely not, it _couldn't _be Steve-O. Kevin tentatively walked towards the window and shut it before looking through it outside. It was pitch black so he couldn't see much. Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks on him… Steve-O couldn't be here, not now. Kevin tried to forget all about Steve-O as he flopped back into bed. Steve-O wasn't here; there was no way he was here. Kevin clutched his phone tightly which still held Dynasty's message. The thought of her seemed to calm him down. He held the warm phone to his stinging chest. He didn't feel tired at all. On the contrary, he felt awake and alert. He'd lost track of how long he'd been lying like this, eyes wide and terrified. His mind was swimming with fleeting images of Dynasty, Steve-O, his bloody shirt and the chessboard. Kevin soon came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon so instead he sat up. He felt restless. It was weird. He felt the mark of his chest. It had finally stopped bleeding. Now all that rested there was an ugly dark scar along with a lot of bruising. Kevin rested his head in his hands. He felt like a wreck, was he having a nervous breakdown or something? His heart seemed to be racing and his breathing had picked up pace.

* * *

**Thanks for reading xx**

**If you liked it please review. Any reviews will be appreciated even if they are really short. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi:) so yeah I decided to update. I really hope you like it. This chapter is a bit cheesy but... I also hope it's kind of sweet. I love kevin x dynasty so much!**

* * *

The sun rose the next morning, casting golden rays through Kevin's window. Kevin blinked as the room lit up. He hadn't got a wink of sleep last night and he was feeling really down. The dull pain in his chest ached horribly as he slowly got dressed. Kevin was wondering how best to tell Dynasty about Steve-O attacking him. How was he going to convey what happened without alarming her? Kevin found that he couldn't bring himself to eat breakfast so, after getting ready, he headed straight for school. The first lesson of the day was English with Christine. As Kevin headed for the classroom, he spotted Dynasty in the corridors. For some reason, as soon as he saw her, his breathing seemed to ease and he found himself much more relaxed than he'd been previously. 'Uh…hi,' murmured Kevin, walking towards her. As Kevin approached, Dynasty turned around and, as soon as she saw him, beamed joyfully. 'Hi,' she replied, taking a step towards him so that they were right in front of each other, 'you up for another chess game this lunch?'  
'Only if you're up for the challenge,' smiled Kevin, chuckling softly.  
Dynasty raised her eyebrows, 'we'll see.' They stood there for a second, looking into each other's eyes. Then, the school bell rang which meant they had to hurry to English before it started.

After entering the classroom, they made sure they got the desk at the back of the classroom so that they could talk more freely without being noticed by Christine. 'So,' sighed Dynasty, turning towards Kevin as the lesson began, 'I was thinking that tonight perhaps we could go out somewhere for dinner? Just you and me?'  
Surprised, Kevin raised his head from his work and stared at her, 'O-okay. That sounds great.' The ends of his mouth twitched into an affectionate smile. He couldn't wait to spend some more time with her but it was becoming hard to tell her about what Steve-O did. 'Kevin, Dynasty,' said Christine sternly, 'less chat, more work please.' From the front of the classroom, Imogen turned around to look at Kevin and Dynasty. Both of them had returned to their work but they definitely looked a lot happier than usual. Imogen smiled. Had something happened between them yesterday then? Imogen nudged Connor and whispered excitedly, 'I think Kevin's finally confessed to Dynasty.' In reply to this, Connor also looked round to look at them.  
'Think you may be right,' answered Connor, also grinning.

The rest of the morning passed quite quickly. Eager for some time alone, Kevin and Dynasty went backstage to play chess at the start of lunch. To Kevin's surprise, Dynasty's chess playing had improved since the previous day, 'have you been practicing?'  
'Why do you ask?' she smirked, 'do you think I'm good?'  
Kevin laughed, saying, 'you're okay.' As Kevin went to move his bishop, Dynasty impulsively moved her hand and held Kevin's. At this, Kevin looked up at Dynasty halfway through moving his bishop. Her eyes were warm and unblinking. Gulping, Kevin withdrew his hand and looked down, unable to look Dynasty properly in the eye as his chest throbbed painfully. 'Kevin…' said Dynasty, her brow furrowing as she frowned at him, looking a little hurt, 'what's wrong.'

'I- I can't put you at risk like this…' he muttered moving out of his chair and sitting on a nearby bench at the back of the room. Dynasty gaped at him, her eyes narrowing as she opened her mouth slightly as if to say something before shutting again. Struggling to find words, Dynasty's lips parted yet again and she stammered, 'K-Kevin, what are you talking about?'  
Kevin took a deep breath before confessing, 'there's something I haven't told you,' there was a moments silence before he continued, 'its Steve-O. He followed me home yesterday and… well…'  
'What?' Inquired Dynasty, folding her arms as she stood up and walked towards where Kevin was sitting, 'Kevin, what did he do.' Kevin lifted his head up so as to look at Dynasty. He couldn't lie to her yet he couldn't explain in words what had happened. Getting to his feet, Kevin started to unbutton his shirt. As he took it off, Dynasty was able to see the scaring on his chest. Gasping in horror, Dynasty clapped a hand to her mouth,' what? He did this to you?' She stepped closer towards him and gently placed one hand on his chest, eyes widening, 'that lying pile of crap.' Trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes, Dynasty held Kevin's shoulder with her other hand and rested her head against him. Taken aback, Kevin snaked his arms round her, holding her to him and closing his eyes. Right now, Dynasty just wanted to forget about Steve-O. She wasn't going to let her ex-boyfriend come between her and Kevin. Putting on hand on his cheek, Dynasty looked up at him. It was true that they were under threat by Steve-O and that he was scheming against Kevin… but they had this moment here, right now. Dynasty leaned towards Kevin and softly brushed her lips against his.

Enthusiastically, Kevin responded to the kiss, holding her close. Dynasty pressed herself against Kevin as she took off her leather jacket and started to unbutton her own shirt. Still kissing her passionately, Kevin reached for her buttons with his own hands and started to take over, skilfully slipping her top off her shoulders. As Dynasty ran her fingers amorously through Kevin's hair, he started to unhook her lacy bra. After a few minutes of fumbling with each other's clothes, all of their garments lay discarded at their feet. They heard the school bell ring but they didn't acknowledge it. Who cared if they were late for the next lesson? Dynasty found herself against the wall, Kevin landing affectionate kisses all down her neck. She knew what she wanted. She wanted this. She wanted to be with Kevin forever.

* * *

**thanks for reading, please review. Will probably update soon:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far. here is an addition to the story. I will soon start adding on some chapter which include Steve-O and a bit more drama which portrays the struggles Kevin x Dynasty face as a couple :)**

* * *

Back in class, Imogen looked around frowning before hissing to Connor, 'where do you think Kevin and Dynasty are?'  
'Probably somewhere, making out,' replied Connor, grinning. The end of Imogen's mouth twitched slightly before she returned to her essay. They were already twenty-minutes into the lesson and Kevin and Dynasty still hadn't returned. Imogen had told Tom that their friends were busy preparing for the upcoming interschool chess contest. She was glad that the two of them were finally giving into their feelings for each other.

On the chess table now, Dynasty giggled happily as Kevin kissed her delicately, his hands gently placed upon her chest. Inhaling deeply, Kevin surveyed her, 'you are so… so beautiful.' Dynasty beamed in response. Kevin had never felt like this with anyone before. It was like Dynasty was actually part of his family- part of his life. He'd never felt like this about anyone before. For some reason, Kevin didn't seem to feel the stinging scars on his chest anymore, not when he was against Dynasty like this. The chessboard had been pushed off the table and was now lying, face down, on the floor, beneath their two bodies.

Only five minutes of the lesson remained now, and Kevin and Dynasty still hadn't turned up. 'Did they tell you when they'd stop playing chess, Imogen?' Demanded Tom who clearly was starting to show some of his irritation. Imogen looked up, wondering how best to answer. 'Um… well sir,' she started to stutter nevertheless she needn't continue for, at that very moment, the door to the classroom swung open with a pronounced creak and Kevin and Dynasty slipped in. They both had vague smiles on their faces almost like they were incredibly satisfied about something. 'I was right,' whispered Connor, leaning towards Imogen as a smirk spread from one of his pale cheeks to the other. Amused, Imogen nodded in agreement. 'Ah finally,' sighed Tom, clapping his hands together, 'now would you two like to enlighten us on why you took so long to get here.' Both Kevin and Dynasty stopped dead, staring at one another, obviously unable to come up with a believable reply. Not wanting her best friends to get embarrassed, Imogen quickly cut in, 'did _chess practice _last a little longer than you expected?' She turned around and winked at Dynasty. Getting the message, Dynasty quickly bowed her head and, sitting down next to Kevin at one of the desks by the window, muttered, 'yeah. It went great though. I'll tell you what Mr Clarkson, we're going to win this chess contest for you.' Thankfully, Tom didn't ask questions. Instead he just smiled. 'Let's hope so,' he replied before filling the pair in on what they had missed so far in the lesson.'

Kevin spent the rest of the day looking forward to that evening where Dynasty and he would go out on their first ever date at a posh Chinese restaurant down the road. It was going to be great, just talking to her, getting to know more about her and her old life in Liverpool. She was as equally as excited. After school, they immediately went out the school gates, arm in arm. Despite their reassurances that everything was okay, they couldn't help looking around, checking to see if Steve-O was prying. They found it strangely easy to talk to each other once at the Chinese place. Their food took quite a while to be delivered to their table so that gave them time to talk about each other. 'So,' said Dynasty, enthusiastic to keep their flow of conversations going, 'I've always liked the buzz of Liverpool I guess but this place… I can relax here. Also, the noise of car horns and binge drinkers in Liverpool does get a bit annoying after a while. What about you then?'  
'What about me?' Asked Kevin, frowning.  
'Being fostered, what's it like?'  
'Rocky I guess,' sighed Kevin, putting his arm round Dynasty as they leaned back against the back of the leather sofa they were sitting on, 'I was always scared to settle down because… well… I never stayed for long. Things have changed since then though. And that's okay. I like how things are now. I like being with you. I like being with people who I know can put up with me and won't just abandon me like everyone else did.' Dynasty stared at Kevin. It was very strange hearing this variation of his experiences. Finally, their food arrived and the strong scent of spices filled their nostrils. 'That smells so nice,' sighed Dynasty, although she wasn't looking at the food; her eyes were still fixed upon Kevin. She rather enjoyed the intimacy of their bodies, pressed up against each other on the sofa with the sound of soft music playing in the background. Kevin leaned forwards and planted a quick kiss on Dynasty's cheek before they finally sat up straight and started to eat, still talking animatedly.


End file.
